Our investigation will be addressed to the following questions: (1) Are the differences in anatomy and physiology one sees among individuals, populations, and species due to protein sequence differences or are they due to differences in regulation? (2) Do allelic proteins with the same charge often differ by multiple substitutions? (3) How well does electrophoresis detect differences in the amino acid sequences of proteins? BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Levin, D.A. and Wilson, A. C. Rates of Evolution in Seed Plants: Net Increase in Diversity of Chromosome Numbers and Species Numbers Through Time. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 73:2086-2090 (1976). Wilson, A. C. Gene Regultion in Evolution. IN Molecular Evolution (F. J. Ayala, ed.) Sinauer Associates, Sunderland, Mass., pp. 225-234 (1976).